Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to devices employing ceramic superconducting matter with a transition temperature above about 30.degree. K. Additionally, the present invention is directed to drive systems.
In presently employed drive systems that utilize a rotating axle or shaft, the axle is directly or indirectly supported by rotating bearings. The bearings are employed to provide a reduced friction surface on which the axle rotates. However, because there still is friction between the rotating axle and the bearings, albeit a reduced amount, the bearings and axle are subject to wear. Accordingly, the efficiency of a system used to drive the axle is reduced not only by the original friction, but also by the further friction induced by the wearing of the parts.
In connection with electrical motors, commutators are employed to couple a power source to windings on the rotating shaft. When supplied with electrical power, the shaft winds act as magnetic poles and react with cooperating stationary magnets or windings so as to cause the shaft to rotate. Because the commutators engage a rotating part, the commutators are subject to extreme wear and must be replaced from time to time. The friction between the commutators and the rotating parts also decreases the efficiency of the motors due to the power required to overcome the friction.